Estudios secundarios de defensa zombie
by TokiKiriyama
Summary: Bueno, esto es una historia que escribí hace un tiempo en el instituto porque me aburría y me dio por subirla, espero que les guste, subiré el segundo capítulo si lo piden.  Saludos y espero sus comentarios ;-
1. Instituto

1º Capítulo: Instituto St. Peter

Eran las nueve de la mañana en el instituto St. Peter de Raccon City. Hora de química para Jeffrey "Jeff" O´Connor, el cual se aburría soberanamente durante esta clase. Era un chico de 16 años que cursaba último curso de secundario por la rama de ciencias, no muy alto ni fuerte, tampoco era muy atractivo aunque todo esto compensaba por una gran inteligencia y capacidad de controlar sus nervios en la mayoría de situaciones.

Se encontraba en su mesa de trabajos con su compañero de proyecto, Dave Samuelson, otro chaval de su mismo curso, con el que llevaba en clase desde séptimo grado, en esos tres años se habían hecho casi inseparables, eran dos grandes amigos.

-Jeff, si no te levantas, el "Doctor Napias" te castigará de nuevo y hoy no te pienso esperar a la salida- Advirtió Dave a su amigo, el cual estaba semidormido encima de la mesa, con varios productos químicos encima de esta.

- Puede volver a castigarme- dijo el adolescente con una voz muy apagada- pero sabe que volveré a dormirme y así sucesivamente hasta que le importe un bledo.

- Vamos tío, es casi verano, deberías preocuparte más por las notas que por dormir sobre la mesa.

En esto, el profesor de química, apodado "Doctor Napias" por los muchachos entró en el aula, con la expresión de enfado que traía todos los días. Jeff la asociaba a que el profesor, a sus 46 años, estaba divorciado, cuidando de dos hijos que ni siquiera había engendrado él, productos de una infidelidad de su ex mujer.

- Señorito O´Connor- exclamó el profesor – Hoy tengo un nuevo proyecto para usted y Samuelson, visto que están tan libres que se pueden permitir el lujo de charlar, hoy quiero que hagan una mezcla de ciertos productos químicos.

El tutor anotó en la pizarra del aula la mezcla y ordenó a los adolescentes a comenzar la mezcla, durante el proceso, Dave calentó demasiado la mezcla, haciendo que esta estallase e inundase el aula de un gas verde, que no molestó en absoluto a los alumnos, aunque el Napias montó en cólera, gritando toda clase de improperios al chaval. Al estar la sala repleta de ese gas, los alumnos junto al profesor la abandonaron hasta que se ventilase.

- Atención alumnos- se escuchó por todo el instituto mediante los aparatos de megafonía- El grupo de fuerzas especiales STARS de nuestra ciudad, Raccon City, viene a darnos una sesión informativa, por favor, reúnanse primero los cursos de último año y de noveno grado en el salón de conferencias, atentamente, el director del centro, James Regal.

-Una charla, adoro las charlas- Dijo con una sonrisa Dave- Siempre perdemos dos horas de clase con ellas-

-Lo mejor es que podré dormir un poco más- se dijo a si mismo Jeff – Alabados sean los STARS.

El curso se dirigió al recinto dedicado para las conferencias, los dos adolescentes querían irse al fondo de la sala, sin embargo, el Napias les obligó a sentarse en primera fila, conociendo el carácter de los muchachos, no esperaba más de ellos de que se quedasen dormidos durante la charla de los agentes especiales.

En el escenario del salón subieron dos agentes, uno de ellos era un tipo mayor, moderadamente grueso, con aspecto de ser un tipo duro y un experimentado tirador. El otro era lo contrario, un chico muy joven, pero aun así, parecía ser un buen agente, no muy musculado pero con complexión atlética. Sorprendió a los alumnos el hecho de que llevase el uniforme oficial de STARS, a diferencia del otro agente. Otro hecho que sorprendió fue que llevaba en la pierna, la funda de una pistola, la Glock 17 reglamentaria. Los alumnos no estaban acostumbrados a que agentes armados les fuesen a dar una charla.

-Buenos días- dijo el más joven- Mi nombre es Chris Redfield y soy un agente de los, ahora diezmados STARS. Vengo a alertarles de que un misterioso virus fue liberado accidentalmente por la empresa Umbrella en las montañas Arklay, sin embargo, esto es parte de un proyecto de esta empresa.

-¡Dejad los porros, que son malos!- gritó un chaval desde el fondo de la sala en cierto punto de la charla. Los demás adolescentes abucheaban a los STARS, no se creían las historias que contaba el agente Redfield, esas historias sobre zombis caníbales y sobre criaturas que empalaban al jefe de los STARS, que resultaba ser un traidor de Umbrella sonaban tan inverosímiles que solo podían ser producto de una invención de los agentes.

Tras los abucheos, los estudiantes volvieron a sus aulas. Las horas pasaban rápidas ese viernes. Jeff y Dave sabían que cuando tocase la campana de salida a las dos en punto, tendrían un fin de semana entero para descansar después de la agónica semana de exámenes finales.

Durante el recreo sucedió lo imprevisible, la policía de Raccon desalojó el colegio, enviando a los chicos a sus casas y mandándoles que no saliesen por riesgo de contagio a un extraño virus que estaba infectando a numerosas personas

-Dave, vente conmigo a casa, así pasamos la cuarentena entretenidos- Propuso Jeff a su compañero, este aceptó y justo después se dirigió un policía hacia ellos, era un tipo grandote y moreno, armado con una potente H&K USP .45.

- Vosotros ¿Sois hermanos o algo?-preguntó el agente, los adolescentes asintieron.

-Entonces seguidme, sois los únicos que quedáis aparte de algunos profesores- Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sujeto que andaba de manera torpe por los pasillos del instituto, arrastrándose por las paredes mientras dejaba tras sí una estela de sangre.

El policía se puso bastante nervioso y desenfundó su arma, reluciente como si fuese nueva y le quitó el seguro, la persona que se dirigía hacia él cada vez era más visible. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Doctor Napias.

-So…Socorro- decía el herido profesor cayendo al suelo, el agente se acercó a ver el cuerpo. Presentaba mordiscos en el cuello y clavícula además de evidentes signos de canibalismo, la cara del policía se transformó totalmente en una cara de horror y espanto.

-Muchachos, debéis seguirme y salir de aquí junto a mí, manteneos cerca y alerta, no hay tiempo que perder-

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jeff- Ni que ese virus raro que decían los STARS se hubiese propagado por la ciudad.

- No lo dudes, ya hay varios cadáveres con signos de canibalismo en la central y en el hospital, debemos ser cautos- Decía el agente, descuidando totalmente el peligro que tenía a su espalda.

El Doctor Napias, que yacía inerte antes detrás de ellos se había levantado y se estaba colocando detrás del moreno para atacarle.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Dave señalando al profesor, el policía se volteó y vio los ojos del profesor totalmente en blancos, su boca salivando muchísimo, como un perro hambriento que ve comida y sus manos dirigiéndose hacia sus hombros para agarrarlo.

-¡Señor, le ordeno que retroceda!- ordenó al sujeto mientras se alejaba de este, en vano.

- No me quedará más remedio que disparar si no se detiene- dijo el policía aguardando a que el profesor se detuviera.

-¿A qué coño esperas? Es un zombi, dispárale en la cabeza- gritó Dave atemorizado.

Sin saber qué hacer, el agente fue apresado por el no muerto y recibió un mordisco en su clavícula. El dolor le exigió soltar el arma al suelo, que cayó de forma pesada contra este, los ojos de Jeff se iluminaron, sabía que solo tenía esa oportunidad para obtener la pistola y defenderse del Doctor Napias. Decidido cinco segundos después del ataque, corrió hacia el arma mientras el antiguo profesor de química devoraba y asesinaba de forma atroz a su víctima, que estaba desmayada en el suelo por el dolor, perdiendo sangre de manera incontrolable. Recogió la pistola del suelo y apuntó al profesor, no le veía la cara, solo su enorme espalda y su calva, ahora manchada de sangre a la cual disparó. La bala dio de lleno, atravesando de lado a lado la cabeza del zombi y dejándolo inerte, Jeff estaba totalmente paralizado y Dave lloraba cabizbajo, habían presenciado una horrible y violenta escena en la que había muerto su odiado profesor de química y un policía, que en breve se levantaría de nuevo para ir a por ellos.

Jeff, sin demorarse un segundo más, tomó del cuerpo del agente la porra de plástico, la cual entregó a su compañero, que no creía lo que pasaba. Hasta hace solo unos minutos eran simples estudiantes de secundaria, ahora, estaban atrapados en medio de un brote vírico que parecía convertir a todas las personas en zombis, era algo horrible.

-Dave…-musitó Jeff, andando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal del instituto-Somos grandes amigos y quiero que sobrevivas junto a mí.

-Tronco, hace nada éramos moderadamente felices, ahora, estamos bien jodidos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- respondió su compañero zarandeándolo.

-De momento salir del insti, no es el sitio en que me gustaría morir, después pensaremos algo- Dijo apuntando a las escaleras con su pistola, Dave asintió y siguió de cerca a su amigo, sosteniendo la porra.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un enorme hall en el que había tres sillones y una televisión enorme, estaba apagada al igual que las luces. La electricidad fue cortada y por desgracia para ellos, la única puerta estaba sellada por corriente eléctrica. Jeff golpeó la pared con el puño – Maldición- exclamó enojado- No hay salida.

Su compañero mirando por los alrededores vio en una pared dentro de recepción un hacha de incendios, ideal para dañar la cerradura de la puerta si era bien usada.

-Jeff, creo que tengo nuestra "llave"- Indicó señalando el hacha, inmediatamente, el chico saltó la barra de secretaría para tomarla.

Dentro de la recepción estaba muy oscuro, en el suelo yacía un cuerpo inerte, sin embargo, no lo vio. La idea que se le ocurrió al chaval dentro de la sala fue levantar los fusibles, ya que estos estaban bajados, los subió y de pronto regresó la electricidad, abriéndose así la puerta.

Inmediatamente después de que volviera la luz, el cuerpo se levantó, con expresión amenazadora, el chico disparó a la garganta del no muerto, el cual retrocedió por la herida. Jeff sabía que su munición era limitada así que decidió tomar de la pared el hacha, rompiendo el cristal de seguridad y cogiéndola.

El zombi seguía avanzando hacia el chaval, con gesto amenazante e intención de morder al muchacho, Jeff, sin embargo, ya no temía, disponía de un arma que podía utilizar tantas veces quisiera, a no ser que recibiese varios daños que desafilasen pronto el filo cortante de su nuevo instrumento, un hacha de incendios con la que podría echar abajo numerosos obstáculos. El adolescente levantó el filoso objeto con dificultad debido al peso de este y a la reducida fuerza del chico y lo llevó hasta su hombro para posteriormente dar un tajo contra el muerto. El hacha golpeó su cuerpo, introduciéndose su borde dentro de la carne de su oponente, tumbándolo de la fuerza con la que impactó.

Dos golpes más fueron dados por el muchacho, separando el cuerpo del muerto de su cabeza, Dave estaba al otro lado viendo la situación, sin saber qué hacer. Pronto se encendió el piloto de un botón de color verde. Dave presionó el botón y la puerta principal del hall se abrió, permitiendo la salida a los chicos.

Después de salir del edificio, anduvieron durante unos minutos por el patio del instituto, observando la calle de afuera.

Solo veían coches de policía aparcados en la zona, todos ellos parecían estar abiertos ya que la luz de dentro estaba encendida. Del edificio de enfrente del instituto de los chavales provenían numerosos destellos y sonidos de armas, posiblemente eran policías disparando a los no muertos que habrían tomado el lugar, aunque pronto cesaron los disparos.

Llegaron a la puerta de salida del instituto y la atravesaron, dando a la calle y mirando a todos lados. Dave, nervioso, se movió hacia un coche patrulla con la puerta abierta, Jeff le seguía de cerca. En el interior hallaron dos cargadores con munición para la pistola y una nueva arma. Se trataba de una escopeta Remington 870, muy potente pero requería que la usase un tirador experimentado y con fuerza. Dave, a pesar de no serlo, decidió tomarla. Tras esto, cerraron el coche y echaron a andar por la calle, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Mientras bajaban por la calle, miraron a las canchas de baloncesto, que antes del brote usaba el instituto para las clases de educación física. Estaban llenas de policías infectados, una imagen que hizo que la sangre de los chavales se helase.


	2. Calles

CAPÍTULO DOS: CALLES

Los chicos siguieron andando sin un rumbo definido durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña tienda de víveres. Parecía estar vacía y además, la puerta estaba atrancada con un pequeño tablón, algo que no haría un no muerto.

Tras unos instantes de duda, decidieron mover la tabla y entrar, estaba muy oscuro y carecían de linternas o cerillas para iluminar, solo contaban con la luz solar, que tampoco era demasiada ya que el tiempo, a pesar de ser ya casi julio, estaba nublado, cosas del cambio climático.

Adentro, la tienda estaba casi vacía de stock, solo había alguna botella de agua y muy pocos alimentos, habían estanterías tiradas y otros objetos rodados de su lugar correspondiente, parecía que el pánico había cundido en este sitio.

De detrás del mostrador provino un ruido, como de una lata que cae al suelo, Dave apuntó mientras que Jeff se situó tras su amigo, empuñando el hacha, que habían obtenido antes. En ese momento contaban con cuatro armas, aunque solo dos eran efectivas, la pistola y el hacha ya que la porra no les haría ni cosquillas con la fuerza que ellos tenían y la escopeta no podrían manejarla.

El adolescente equipado con la pistola, avanzó hacia el mostrador, detrás de este había una puerta por la que salía algo de luz ¿Habría alguien dentro? ¿Sería ese el final?

Dave tragó saliva mientras abría la puerta, tras esta estaba un tipo de complexión atlética, de ojos castaños, pelo largo y apariencia fuerte.

Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes, unas botas militares y un arnés del cual colgaban un cuchillo de cocina y un machete de selva, en sus manos sostenía una pesada Magnum .44 aunque esta no estaba cargada

-Vaya- exclamó el tipo- pensé que eras otro de esos no muertos.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, me llamo Dave y soy estudiante de secundaria, detrás está mi amigo Jeff, hemos huido del instituto hace un buen rato por el brote

- No era algo que me interesase mucho pero en fin, supongo que está bien saberlo, mi nombre es Paul, no hagas más preguntas y escúchame, ha de haber una manera de salir de esta ciudad y se me acaba de ocurrir una, consiste en que vosotros me ayudáis y yo os ayudo a vosotros.

-Acepto-dijo Dave con una sonrisa en la cara, habían encontrado un aliado con el cual podrían huir-

- Genial, lo primero que necesito son balas, no puedo defenderme con dos cuchillos de mierda.

-Tengo una escopeta con algunos cartuchos, si sirve de algo.

- Perfecto, pásamela que será nuestro boleto de salida.

Jeff entregó a Paul la escopeta, este la miró y comprobó que estaba cargada, tenía dentro seis cartuchos, Dave tenía una caja de veinticuatro más, en total treinta.

-En marcha niños- dijo Paul cogiendo de una estantería un paquete de cigarrillos, los muchachos le siguieron a la puerta trasera, por la cual decidió salir.

Abrió la puerta y fueron a dar a un callejón, estaba plagado de zombis, los chicos se amedrentaron mientras que Paul, cargó su escopeta y abrió fuego contra el primero que tenía delante, al cual le saltó la cabeza por la potencia de fuego, Dave, comprendiendo en ese instante que no podían detenerse ni asustarse, ordenó a Jeff que tomase el hacha y se defendiese mientras el cogía su pistola y ayudaba a Paul, aunque iba bastante sobrado, el callejón se volvía más cerrado y peligroso a medida que avanzaban, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña bifurcación, una daba a la calle y otra a un bar, el Mathew´s Bar. Mientras que los adolescentes no tenían ni idea de que hacer, Paul abrió la puerta del bar y dejó la puerta abierta tras sí.

-Enanos, cuando entréis, quiero que pongáis los tablones que hay en la barra atrancando la puerta, la otra ya está sellada.

-Hey, no nos llame enanos.

-Menos rezongar y más atrancar- Dijo el hombre, saltando tras la barra mientras los chavales se encargaban de cerrar el local, al cual se le acercaban más zombis por la calle.

Paul echó abajo un estante completo de botellas, estaba buscando algo que debía ser importante ya que también había destrozado la caja registradora y otros puntos detrás de la barra.

-Mierda- Exclamó enojado -¿Dónde cojones está?- Los estudiantes ya habían sellado la puerta y se acercaron al molesto grandullón.

- ¿Qué busca, señor?

- No sabrías que es, aún eres demasiado enano y dudo que hayas estado en la policía.

- Para empezar, no me llamo enano, me llamo Dave y lo segundo, si me dice quizás sepa que es.

- Bum cha bumba- Dijo Jeff mirando en una esquina- A este le han dado duro.

Paul apartó a Dave y corrió hacia Jeff. En la esquina estaba el dueño del bar o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él. Estaba mordido por todas partes, le faltaban las piernas y parte de la cara.

La cara de Paul se iluminó cuando vio bajo entre los despojos el objeto que tanto buscaba y un pequeño "extra". De la sangrienta papilla que había en el suelo recogió, sin muestra de asco, una llave de la que colgaba un llavero rojo, con el dibujo de una escopeta y las siglas NRA en este. También cogió un cargador largo del cuerpo, posiblemente de subfusil pero el arma no estaba, alguien se la había llevado ¿Otro superviviente?

El hombre, ya con la llave en la mano, fue hacia una puerta situada a la derecha de la barra, al lado del servicio de señoras, introdujo la llave y abrió la sala, los chicos le seguían a ver que se encontraba.

-Niños, nos ha tocado la lotería- dijo Paul con la escopeta en la espalda.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos, habían encontrado prácticamente un depósito de armas. Tenían desde pistolas comunes a pesados fusiles de asalto, todo ello acompañado con cajas de munición.

-Paul ¿De dónde ha salido todo esto?

-Esto es lo que la NRA hemos puesto como fondo común, pero falta una de mis armas- exclamó molesto mientras tomaba una caja de balas para su Magnum y otra de cartuchos para su escopeta.

Dave miró la sala y cogió dos cajas de balas del además de una Beretta M93 R mientras que Jeff recogió una mochila, donde metió casi todo lo que pillaba. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, la mochila pesaba más de lo debido.

-Oye canijo, que vamos a huir, no a luchar a Normandía.

-Yo creo que con esto vamos mejor.

Paul abrió la mochila y por poco se echa a llorar. Dentro de esta había cinco pistolas, dos escopetas recortadas, dos subfusiles e incluso, un AK 47 con culata plegada, además, pretendía llevar más de la mitad de la munición de la sala.

-Jeff, colega, deja aquí las escopetas y las pistolas, no necesitamos más de eso.

-De acuerdo, pero no sé ¿Y la munición qué?

-Nos llevamos todas las balas posibles sí, pero eso no quiere decir que te tengas que llevar contigo todo ese cargamento.

Jeff dejó tres pistolas, las recortadas y diez cajas de balas. Durante la selección de armas y munición, decidió llevar el hacha en la mochila e ir equipado con una Walther P99.

-Enanos, hora de salir de aquí. Siguiente parada, apartamentos Fresh Pine.

El grupo de tres desatrancó la puerta y la abrió, para intentar cerrarla con la misma. Frente a ellos había un mar de muertos que se dirigían coléricos hacia ellos, con la boca abierta y salpicando el suelo de sangre y saliva.

Los supervivientes, con el estómago revuelto por el hedor, cerraron la puerta, Paul amartilló su escopeta y se dirigió a otra puerta, la cual estaba machacada y repleta de agujeros de bala, los chicos le seguían de cerca mientras los zombis golpeaban una y otra vez la puerta, la cual con cada golpe vibraba y se veía más frágil.

Tras la puerta había unas escaleras, iluminadas ligeramente por la escasa luz que proporcionaba una bombilla en el techo. Los peldaños estaban cubiertos por un hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta otra puerta de acero que estaba semiabierta. Las subieron mientras oían la madera de la puerta principal crujiendo y rompiéndose, cruzaron la puerta de acero y se toparon con el cuerpo de un agente de policía.

El cadáver no tenía cabeza, estaba recostado en un enorme charco de sangre, con una herida de mordisco en el brazo, sin embargo, no tenía aspecto de haber sido infectado ya que ni olía a descompuesto ni tenía las uñas amarillas.

Paul se agachó y recogió del cuerpo un arma, una Uzi que estaba descargada, llena de raspones y abolladuras.

-¿Has echado de menos a papi?- Le preguntó a su arma ignorando que encima de él se encontraba una larga lengua, bajando del techo dirigiéndose a su cabeza. Afortunadamente para el misterioso hombre, Dave estaba alerta y disparó a la lengua, la cual se partió en dos por el disparo de la potente pistola, la detonación fue suficiente como para hacer que Paul se voltease y mirase al techo.

De este cayó una enorme criatura, parecía que sus músculos estaban por encima de la piel, su lengua había mutado de manera que se hizo larguísima, aunque Dave se la había amputado de un disparo, el cerebro del engendro se hacía visible, casi tanto como unas enormes garras de las que estaba provisto.

El hombre fue a disparar al monstruo cuando este le embistió y lo tumbó, colocándose el monstruo encima de él. Dave disparó de nuevo a la criatura cuando alzaba su zarpa contra el superviviente, que aprovechó la distracción del monstruo para coger su Magnum del arnés y pegarle un tiro en el pecho a bocajarro.

-¡Quita, bicho!- Exclamó enfadado mientras el cuerpo de su rival se estrellaba a toda velocidad contra una mesa, partiéndola por el camino.

Paul tomó su escopeta y el subfusil del piso, sin agradecer nada a Dave, el cual se molestó un poco por la situación.

Los zombis ya habían entrado en el bar y estaban subiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Paul cargó la Uzi con la munición recogida anteriormente del cuerpo del barman y abrió fuego contra los muertos, barriéndolos con el potente fuego ametrallador de su arma. Las cincuenta balas del cartucho hicieron una limpieza total de las escaleras aunque aún seguían llegando de la calle y, para colmo de males, el mutante de atrás aún no estaba muerto ya que se había puesto de nuevo en pie y se disponía a embestir a su acérrimo rival, un alarido de Jeff dio la voz de alarma a Paul, el cual, incapaz en ese momento de utilizar un arma de fuego, dejó caer el subfusil a sus pies y justo cuando la criatura iba a derribarlo, levantó el afilado machete y se agachó, desgarrándolo por completo desde la mandíbula hasta la entrepierna mientras se precipitaba escaleras abajo para aterrizar pesadamente sobre los zombis.

Hecho esto, cerraron la puerta y colocaron detrás de la manilla una silla, impidiendo su apertura.

-Gracias por el aviso y por salvarme el culo antes- dijo Paul tomando del piso su ametralladora y la escopeta.

-De nada, ahora hay que pensar como huir.

-Yo sé cómo salir de aquí, solo que es un tanto "rara" ¿Aceptáis?- Los chicos tragaron saliva, el hombre tomó esto como un sí y se dirigió a la salida que les llevaba a una azotea. En esta había varios muertos cerca de los bordes, Paul los disparó, lanzando a uno por encima de la cornisa y desparramando las vísceras de otro por el suelo.

- Feliz navidad- dijo burlándose mientras sacaba de debajo de unos contenedores de gas unas tablas largas, los chicos le observaban colocarlas en la cornisa, tocando las escalerillas del siguiente edificio.

-¿No pretenderás que crucemos por esas tablitas hasta allí no?- Dijo Dave con una ceja arqueada.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que abajo hay un mar de esas cosas y no se puede salir, ahora, si quieres bajar y dialogar con ellos para que te dejen salir, allá tú, te invito a hacerlo- Puntualizó el hombre, molesto por la actitud del joven.

-De acuerdo, pasaré por aquí. Pero si muero es culpa tuya.

-Los supervivientes atravesaron el espacio entre los dos edificios por las tablas y quedaron en las escalerillas, las cuales bajaron hasta llegar al portal del edificio de apartamentos Fresh Pine.


	3. Apartamentos

CAPITULO 3: APARTAMENTOS

El grupo de supervivientes entró en los apartamentos, oscuros debido al corte de electricidad, Paul se dirigió a lo que parecía la garita del conserje y la abrió. Dentro había algunos casilleros, numerosos útiles de limpieza, una caja de herramientas y el cuerpo del conserje sosteniendo una pistola descargada. A su lado yacía el zombi de un policía con tres tiros en la cara.

Paul buscó en la caja de herramientas un martillo o una linterna, cualquiera de las dos opciones le era válida. Se decantó por el martillo ya que lo encontró antes.

Con el utensilio en la mano, se dirigió a los casilleros y empezó a aporrear uno en concreto, el número ocho. Tras varios golpes, terminó cediendo ante el machaqueo del pesado objeto.

Sin embargo, no era el único cambio, el cuerpo del conserje se levantó justo después de que se abriera el casillero y se propuso morder el cuello del hombre.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Jeff. Por un reflejo, disparó su pistola Walther P99 contra el zombi, cuyo disparo le acertó en el hombro, haciendo un agujero limpio y dando en el casillero que Paul había martillado. Este, enojado porque la bala de 9 mm casi le roza, se volteó

-Has de ser más cuidadoso enano, casi me das- le dijo mientras agarraba al antiguo conserje por el cuello y lo empotraba contra la ventana de la garita y le martillaba la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que el martillo quedó atascado en el cráneo del inerte cuerpo.

-Vaya, eso no lo cura una aspirina.

-Paul…eso ha sido atroz.

- Lo sé, pero no tuve tiempo de desenfundar otro arma- Dave y Jeff miraban la sanguinolenta papilla que había quedado de lo que antes era una cabeza, daba asco.

Del casillero, Paul pudo tomar finalmente una llave. Tras cogerla, salió de la garita, ignorando el arma del suelo. Se dirigió a las escaleras y presionó el interruptor de la luz. Sin respuesta.

Tras ver que no disponía de luz, el plan se vio truncado. Los supervivientes no podían subir a donde el fortachón había planeado así que tratarían de conectar la energía auxiliar para el edificio.

-Enanos, hay que ir al sótano a restablecer la electricidad, cuidado a donde apuntáis con eso y más con darme a mí. Si una simple bala me roza, juro que derribaré el edificio y os lo meteré por el culo.

-Los chicos asintieron mientras el hombre reía. Avanzaron hasta una trampilla que abrirían para bajar. Estaba oscuro pero algo iluminaba el sitio, como una pequeña vela o una linterna colgando del techo, eso daba la impresión de que había alguien. En la oscura estancia había, aparte de los sistemas de electricidad y saneamiento que poseía el bloque de apartamentos, una mesa con una caja de cartuchos encima, un botiquín y en el suelo un saco de dormir, al lado de este se encontraba una garrafa con agua y algunas latas de conserva. También había un ejemplar de "Elle" tirado encima del saco.

Paul hizo una señal para que los chicos esperasen en las escaleras asegurándose que nada podría rodearles, si esto sucedía, tendrían que prepararse para ser la cena de una manada de zombis hambrientos.

Bajó las escaleras, equipado con su Remington 870 amartillada y el dedo cercano en el aro que rodea el gatillo, solo tendría que hacer un mínimo gesto para que un cartucho expulsase cuatro perdigones que le arrancarían la cabeza a cualquier criatura. De detrás de la tubería surgió una sombra, no muy alta, con el pelo largo y oscuro, parecía una mujer, sosteniendo una Winchester 1300 la cual le puso en la espalda. No era un zombi desde luego, esta persona olía bien, era inteligente y se movió veloz .Paul se volteó rápidamente, moviendo el cañón de la escopeta del desconocido hacia otro lado y posicionando el suyo en el cuello de su oponente, sin llegar a presionar el gatillo.

-Nunca se te ha dado bien tratar con mujeres, querido- dijo el desconocido.

-Helen... ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?- Dijo Paul bajando el cañón- Pensé que estabas en el piso.

La chica se limitó a dejar su escopeta en el suelo y abrazar al grandullón, seguidamente le dio una bofetada.

-Esto por apuntar a tu compañera de piso con una escopeta- Paul no pudo evitar reírse mientras los adolescentes irrumpieron en el sótano, tropezando Jeff con uno de los escalones, provocando que el que ya reía se riese más y la chica se contagiase de las carcajadas.

-Paul, los zombis han agujereado ya la puerta a golpes, tenemos que huir. Un momento ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Tú novia?- La chica y Paul viraron sus caras, aunque el segundo corrió hacia Dave y le dio un capón.

-Claro que no ¿Tú crees que yo soy tan lerdo como para salir con semejante mujer? Tiene más mala leche que yo

-Tengo mala leche por tu culpa ¿No sabéis que este capullo a veces deja las botas apestosas después de trabajar en la cocina y deja un olor infernal? Además, ni que yo fuese mala persona.

-Esto, siento interrumpir la discusión pero muchas gracias por preocuparos-Dijo Jeff levantándose ¿Ya no se hacen presentaciones como antes?

-Las presentaciones más tarde, ahora debemos salir de aquí, creo que el camino más seguro será ir por la cocina- dijo Paul poniéndose bastante serio.

-Cierto, creo que habrá una camioneta de reparto o algo así por el callejón.

Sin más dilación, todos prepararon sus armas, Helen había recogido su botiquín y se disponía a cargar dos cartuchos más en su escopeta. Paul fue delante, andando despacio y seguido de cerca por el resto del grupo.

El oscuro edificio parecía engullirlos en sus sombras, no se veía mayor luz que el de algún disparo de la calle que entraba por la ventana el destello o algún vehículo de policía que pasaba a toda velocidad, el pasillo que separaba el sótano y la cocina se hizo eterno para los supervivientes.

Frente a la puerta de la cocina había una pequeña barricada y un cartel, ilegible por la sangre, Helen, sospechando que alguien se había atrincherado decidió dar un pequeño grito de aviso al que nadie respondió.

Dave abrió la puerta con el cañón de su USP, parecía que dentro de la cocina si había luz, emitida por un generador que estaba cubierto con una manta, el que se había refugiado ahí estaba prevenido. Justo cuando el adolescente iba a entrar, una ráfaga de disparos impactaron en la pared, no era una persona muy amigable al parecer, Dave se asomó de nuevo y el recibimiento fue el mismo, era fuego automático lo cual dio a Paul una idea.

-Quita canijo- Le dijo el rudo hombre mientras echaba una ojeada por la entreabierta puerta, un cuchillo de la pared reflejaba al tirador, un hombre de 30 años, moreno y con varios tatuajes en el pecho, parecía pertenecer a una de esas bandas latinoamericanas que rondaban por varias ciudades estadounidenses.

A través del reflejo se dio cuenta de algo. Inoportunamente se le había encasquillado la automática al moreno así que Paul decidió deslizarse hasta una de las mesas de la cocina, sin embargo, el enemigo, pese a no disponer de la ametralladora, poseía una pistola que desenfundó.

-Oye chico, vas a morir- gritó el atacante.

-No, tu si vas a morir como no sueltes esas armas, capullo.

-Veo que no lo entiendes, yo aquí tengo media comisaría en potencia de fuego, tu solo tienes una ridícula escopeta- Dicho esto, el caco abrió fuego.

-Bien, eso me garantiza una provisión de armas cuando te mate- Paul, esperó a que el moreno disparase 7 veces, tras los disparos, se tumbó y rodó a la derecha, posteriormente, sin apuntar, disparó y los perdigones del cartucho acertaron en la mano derecha de su atacante, que cayó al suelo por el dolor.

Los supervivientes entraron en la cocina para ver el atroz espectáculo. Justo cuando Helen atravesó la puerta, el pandillero se levantó, equipado con un revólver del 38 y preparándose para disparar a la chica aunque la acción fue detenida por Paul, que disparó una vez más la potente escopeta, que agujereó de lado a lado al oponente, lanzándolo de manera pesada contra la pared.

Cuando los dos adolescentes entraron en la sala, no se molestaron en mirar hacia el cuerpo del latino, ahora inerte por el impacto.

-Era él o nosotros, como comprenderéis, no pude razonar con él.

-¿No había otra manera, Paul?- dijo Dave con ojos llorosos.

-Escúchame pequeño, si hubiese habido otra manera ¿Crees que no lo habría intentado? Siempre es bueno tener alguien más que nos cubra y este tipo si se hubiese aliado a nosotros habría sido de gran ayuda, sin embargo, prefirió atacarnos y no quiero ni lágrimas ni discusiones. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

Dave habría replicado por lo general, pero esta vez sabía que no podía perder el tiempo en otra discusión. El tiempo para escapar de la ciudad se agotaba a la vez que la ola de muertos vivientes crecía.

Tras la puerta trasera de la cocina había un callejón angosto, bloqueado al final por una camioneta de reparto de alimentos. Los supervivientes sabían que debían alcanzarla, una furgoneta les serviría de seguro y como medio de transporte más rápido, por no hablar de que les permitiría pasar por encima de los cadáveres acumulados por la calla con menos dificultad.

Sin embargo, no todo lo que había en el callejón era para dar botes de alegría; en el corto espacio de quince metros desde la puerta hasta la camioneta habían tres zombis deambulando, todos con un aspecto macabro.

Helen se fijó en uno de ellos, le resultaba muy familiar y cada paso que daba la criatura hacia ella hacía que su rostro fuera más nítido.

Los demás, sin embargo, no se pararon a mirar sus caras, Dave disparó de nuevo la USP contra uno de los zombis, acertándole de pleno en el pecho mientras que Jeff disparaba casi al azar a ver a que daba. Llegó un momento en el que la chica reconoció el rostro del muerto, era su tío Scott con el que había ido de pesca varias veces y el cual le crió tras la muerte de su madre.

Pese a que Helen le apuntaba con su Winchester, era incapaz de abrir fuego, se interponían los sentimientos que tenía hacia su tío cuando este era un humano, ahora un zombi con un bocado en la cara y dos tiros en el pecho, los cuales parece ser que no lograron detenerlo.

La chica no paraba de temblar, finalmente, decidió cerrar los ojos antes de accionar el gatillo aunque se le adelantó Jeff, que después de haber fallado casi por completo el cargador de su pistola, le dio en la sien al, ahora inerte, tío de Helen, que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos para contemplar la sangrienta estampa una vez más, delante estaba una ayuda para escapar, bloqueada por dos depredadores de la especie humana y a su izquierda, el cadáver de su tío, el cual le crió durante toda su vida. Detrás estaba el edificio de apartamentos donde había vivido desde los 19, cuando se pudo independizar de sus tíos, justo el mismo año que la habían admitido en la universidad de Raccon City donde estuvo estudiando hasta hacía dos meses. No podía seguir mirando esa escena, los recuerdos le aparecían frente a sus ojos y cada uno de ellos le sentaba como una puñalada en el pecho. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y de pronto sintió el pesado brazo derecho de Paul sobre su hombro.

-Sé que no es precisamente el mejor día de tu vida pero es lo que hay. Si yo me hubiese venido abajo cuando le volé la cabeza a mi hermano con el mismo revólver que él me había regalado ahora mismo sería otro de esos "zombis" que ahora mismo pueblan nuestra ciudad.

-Lo sé Paulie, lo sé, pero ¿Por qué nos pasa esto a nosotros? Quiero decir, en el mundo hay cientos de lugares en los que sus habitantes no hacen más que delinquir y vivir haciendo daño ¿Por qué nos hemos ganado nosotros este castigo?

Paul meditó acerca de lo que Helen había dicho, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo cogió de su cintura la Uzi y la amartilló- Si salimos de esta te diré lo que pienso de todo esto y un pequeño secreto- musitó.

Dave y Jeff estaban impacientes en la camioneta, durante el minuto y medio que habían estado hablando ellos habían despejado el callejón y se habían metido de cabeza adentro del vehículo.

Sin pensarlo más, entraron los dos restantes en el vehículo y lo arrancaron, por suerte para ellos el vehículo aún estaba operativo.

-Salida de la ciudad, allá vamos- Gritó Helen antes de que Paul pisase el acelerador.


End file.
